when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Feline Faunus Army
"Many cat Preschool Girls collaborated with me and Blake to create the Feline Faunus Army. If they were the ones who would be able to protect my village, even with it's cat population, maybe we can save more of 'em, just for the heck of it. So, why not? Don't know, but... well, we can say that Katerina Kittycat would love to hear it.''" --Su Ji-Hoon, There Could Be A Bad Day in the Neighborhood The '''Feline Faunus Army is the unified and personal armed forces of Blake Belladonna and are the allied armed forces of Team RWBY but it is a feline armed force. It is led by Blake before Kali and Ghira will lead her army as a cat-themed army in the Beacon War. After the birth of the Schnee Wehrmacht, more cat Faunuses are finding Blake so that they can make sure to create her army. The cats, felines, cat girls, cat Faunuses, cat Faunus soldiers, monster cats and cat units from Battle Cats came here to join Blake so they think Blake as the queen or president of cats, or a special cat Faunus girl. Also, Team RWBY summoned a Black Cat (an upgraded White Rabbit from Battle Cats) named Riko Felington, in order to help Blake establish a new army. Wanted to create a new army, she must take cats, felines, cat girls, cat Faunus people, cat Faunus soldiers, monster cats and cat units from Battle Cats. With the help of Team RWBY and their fellow cats, Blake reads cat books, and she takes good care of cats and felines, then she trains cats, felines, cat girls, cat Faunus peoples, cat Faunus soldiers, monster cats and all the cat units (Battle Cats). She can also establish a new version of the cat armies for her infantry, her cat units, her troops, her feline minions , her vehicles , and her team. Now the Feline Faunus Army is established by Blake Belladonna, but the Belladonna family can also lead the Feline Faunus Army in the Beacon War. They have cat infantry, cat Faunus infantries, armored vehicles, military vehicles, cat vehicles, a navy, a lot of aircraft, a lot of artillery, cat girls, monster cats, feline Faunus infantries, all the cat units (Battle Cats), any World War II-era weapons (including Cold War-era weapons and modern weapons from around the world), helicopters, special cat infantries, special cat vehicles, and special cat units, but they will have new units from all the cat capsule events from the Battle Cats game so that Blake, Kali and some inventors of the Preschool Girls could invent them with Ghira, the ones who can train cat Faunus infantry, Marauder Cats and Bahamut Cats. They also have NEK-0 Sky Fortresses, B.C.S. Lionhearts, CAT-6 Siege Engines, Orbital Platform Armageddons and Subterra Guardians. In the Beacon War, Blake, her parents, Ms. Frizzle, the Preschool Girls and their allies finished training and helping the Feline Faunus Army. In Kassala, Sudan, they will attack at an NRC base near the town for the Rah-Rah-Robot and Team Magic School Bus. With them being co-led by Blake and her parents, they can listen to their commands to help her team, her allies, and the whole of the Grand Alliance. She is not only a member of Team RWBY, but she is also the new leader of the Feline Faunus Army. They can have all feline units and all the cat infantry, use modern tactics from the United States Army, cat tactics, use tactical attack moves, use Blake's tactics and use their assaulting attacks. Now it is the third faction of Team RWBY before Yang could establish the United Yellow Combat Corporation and Team RWBY would have 4 (four) factions. They will fight for Blake, Kali, Ghira, the felines, the Rah-Rah-Robot, Team Magic School Bus, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance Category:Factions